


I-Hop(e) You Like Me Too

by LiesandJintrigue



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Diners, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesandJintrigue/pseuds/LiesandJintrigue
Summary: 39. Who's still up at 2am YuhyuckDonghyuck finds pancakes and a handsome face after a night of drinking.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	I-Hop(e) You Like Me Too

**Author's Note:**

> Another from the number drabbles 
> 
> Number and ship picked by smore13
> 
> Sorry it took so long!
> 
> Not beta'd

Donghyuck was usually a more or less responsible person. He didn't skip class unless it was necessary, kept his side of his shared dorm room reasonably neat, and always made sure he never sexiled his roommate. Donghyuck had also learned his limits when drinking and hadn't had any incidents since his first year at university. However, the end of midterms had him unleashing all his pent-up frustrations on a bottle of something cheap. It tasted like battery acid and was probably rotting his gut just the same. 

Donghyuck had never been drunk like this before. He stumbled through the parking lot, tripping over the cracked asphalt and trying not to fall on his ass. He barely managed to push through the glass doors of the only place in town that was still open at the late hour: the local diner. 

A few patrons were sitting at the counter, hunched over mugs of coffee. Donghyuck barely spared them a second look before collapsing into a booth with a sigh. He leaned over the table to rest his head on the cool linoleum. It was slightly sticky, and sober Donghyuck might have been grossed out, but drunk Donghyuck was grateful to have something grounding him when everything else felt like it was spinning.

A thunk vibrated the table near Donghyuck’s head, and he turned to see a sweating glass of water. Donghyuck blinked slowly, trying to get his eyes to focus on the person-shaped blur in front of him. Standing next to the table was a man in an apron staring down at him. They slapped a menu down on the table and held up a little notepad.

"What can I get for you?" The waiter asked, a strained smile on his face.

“Pancakes,” Donghyuck croaked out, not bothering with the menu, “Chocolate chip.” The waiter raised an eyebrow but scribbled down the order, stuffed the notepad back into their apron, and walked away. Donghyuck let his eyes slip closed again, the fluorescent lights making his headache. At some point, Donghyuck dozed off. He’s not sure for how long, but all too soon, the waiter is back with his order, nudging Donghyuck’s shoulder to rouse him. 

“Hey, your pancakes are ready,” the waiter said softly. Donghyuck forced himself upright with a groan as the plate was set in front of him. He grabbed the knife and fork, eying the pancakes warily. He’s not sure he possesses the motor skills needed to operate the utensils, and Donghyuck’s alcohol-soaked brain suggested he just eat with his hands.

“Would you like some help?”

Donghyuck’s head lolled on his shoulders to see the waiter was still standing there. He gave a one-shouldered shrug, and the waiter slipped into the booth opposite Donghyuck. Carefully taking the utensils out of Donghyuck’s slack grip, he began to cut the pancake into manageable pieces.

“I’m Yuta, by the way,”

“Lee Donghyuck. Nice to meet you, Yutahhh,” Donghyuck slurs, opening his mouth for a bite of pancake. Yuta stared at him incredulously for a moment before laughing. Realizing Donghyuck is serious, Yuta stabbed a piece of pancake.

“Here comes the airplane,” Yuta cooed. He made a noise before shoving the pancake in Donghyuck’s mouth. Donghyuck’s eyes closed as he chewed with a pleased smile. Yuta pushed the untouched glass of water closer, encouraging him to drink.

“You might have one hell of a hangover tomorrow,” Yuta mused. Donghyuck dribbled water down his chin as he shook his head. 

"I'll be ok after I eat." He let his mouth drop open for another bite which Yuta gladly fed him. It wasn't long before Donghyuck had finished the whole stack. He felt less like a boat on the storm-tossed sea and more like a person, though he was still tipsy.

By then, Yuta had managed to tell him a bit of himself. He went to the same school as Donghyuck but was either locked in the art building working on pieces for his senior show or was at the diner. Donghyuck asked if he could see Yuta’s work, and Yuta invited him to the upcoming show.

Donghyuck fiddled with his phone. “You could give me your phone number. Maybe text me, and I could make a snack run for you if you’ve been holed up for too long.” He glanced up at Yuta through his eyelashes. Donghyuck may have still been drunk, but Yuta looked soft and glowy under the harsh diner lighting.

Yuta paused for a moment but before he could answer Donghyuck, another customer called for his bill, pulling Yuta’s attention. Yuta gave Donghyuck an apologetic smile and slid out of the booth. 

Donghyuck grabbed the napkin holder, trying to check his reflection in the battered metal sides. He looked like he was one foot in the grave and there was syrup on his cheek, but Donghyuck had done more with less. He cleaned himself up a little before Yuta came back to the booth. 

"My shift is ending. Do you want a ride back to the dorms?"

Donghyuck stilled for a moment, his mind racing with thoughts. Was Yuta inviting him back to his place? 

"You, um, wanna hang out?" Donghyuck’s voice cracked. Yuta laughed loud and brightly.

"Not tonight, bud. It's late, and nothing good happens after 2 AM." Yuta gave him a knowing smile, and Donghyuck blushed. 

"Y-yeah, who's still up at AM anyway?" He moved to exit the booth, swaying slightly. Yuta offered Donghyuck a steadying hand on his shoulder, his hand warm. As they made their way out of the diner, Donghyuck realized he had stumbled off campus without his wallet.

"Don't worry, it's on me," Yuta assured him. Donghyuck promised he would pay Yuta back in kind as they buckled up in Yuta’s beat-up car.

Once Donghyuck was dropped off and safely in his room, he realized he never got Yuta's number or gave him his. He groaned, cursing his earlier drunk self for missing the opportunity. As he lamented his loss, Donghyuck’s phone pinged with an email to his student account. The notification preview made Donghyuck’s eyes go wide as he realized it was an invite to a senior art show. 

_ See you there; they'll serve champagne, so don't pre-game too hard _

_ Yuta Nakamoto _

_ 01-XXXX-XXXX _

Donghyuck pumped his fist in triumph.

Who says nothing good happens after 2 AM?


End file.
